


Sherlollipops - Wrapped Package

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [53]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly goes to visit Sherlock to exchange gifts, but catches him before he's ready!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Wrapped Package

**Author's Note:**

> argent-warrior wrote this for hislastval: Headcanon idea: Sherlock and Molly are going to celebrate Christmas properly this year and when Molly walks into the flat, Sherlock is wearing a white button down shirt with a red tie and a package with a matching color bow. As she opens the gift, he leans down and kisses her softly on the lips, "Merry Christmas, Molly Hooper" :)
> 
> So I wrote this: I have such a filthy mind that when I first read this (far too quickly!) I thought it said he had a matching red bow on his “package” and wow, the imagery…
> 
> And welovesherlolly said: You do realise that you have to write that now don’t you? 
> 
> So I said: *Sighs heavily* Fine, if I must…
> 
> …And this is the result!

Clearly Sherlock wasn’t expecting her this early. Or else he habitually wandered round his flat wearing nothing but a white button-down and a pair of red socks. At least, that was all Molly thought he was wearing until he whirled to face her, eyes wide. “You’re early!” he exclaimed in consternation.

"Um, yes, I…" Molly’s voice trailed off as she took in the sight before her: Sherlock Holmes wearing a bright red tie that exactly matched the shade of the bright red bow wrapped around his…package.

He blushed almost as red and mumbled, “I left my pants in the oven, I got them wet when I was shaving and I didn’t want to bother Mrs. Hudson so I just…look, Molly, this was supposed to be a surprise for after dinner, I was just…”

Molly stepped fully into the flat, shut and locked the door behind her, and walked steadily over to the blushing, stammering mess that was Sherlock Holmes. Grasping his face between her hands, she pulled him down for a sweet kiss that swiftly turned heated. Gasping a bit as the kiss ended, she smiled at him and allowed her hands to drift down to the tops of his thighs. “Well, Sherlock, since you’ve gone to all this trouble, maybe I should just go ahead and unwrap my package now…Oh dear,” she added, peering down in mock dismay. “The ribbon appears to be a bit tighter, I wonder why that is…”

With a growl, the thoroughly aroused Consulting Detective lifted Molly into his arms, ignoring her giggles as he carried her to his bedroom. “Don’t forget the scissors!” she sang out, only to be silenced by his lips on hers again.

Luckily for them both, Molly proved to be very adept at unwrapping even the tightest of packages.


End file.
